Is a stranger always strange?
by Annafos
Summary: Edward befriends a complete stranger that has more history than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first off, this is not a mary sue, got it, not a mary sue!!!!**

**The last thing I would want to do is put myself in the place of trying to be with a cartoon.( To all the people who do it: Please don't get mad at me).Next, I like to use Random charactors, it's just what I like to use. In my eyes, whinry just wasn't fit for this fan fiction. Please review!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward flexed his hand. After all this time he still Didn't manage to get his arm back, even if he did get Al's body back, so what, it still wasn't helping him. For years he had this metal arm, and it's been so long he forgot why a real arm should be any better.As he laid in the bed, He pondered about the event of the next day, come to think of it, everyday was a struggle, so there was nothing to look forward to. He took in a smooth soothing breath to make himself relax, and his eyes slowly closed as he felt his body try to slip away to a peaceful slumber.

(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)

Edwards eyes snapped open, and at 1:00 AM he was a bit suspicious when approaching the door. Disappointed, he sat up and brushed his golden hair out of his face.With a yawn, even though he wasn't asleep, he made an attempt to to crawl out of bed only to stumble and hit the floor. Finally, he managed to crawl to the window, slowly creeping on his hands and knees to make sure there would be no more accidents. When he reached the window he stood up slowly and peered outside. There stood a girl with black hair, a form fitting white hoodie, some blue jeans, and a small bag. He wanted to go downstairs and see her better, but his mind refrained from that. She looked innocent, but she was still a stranger. Acting on his brain, he unlocked the latch and pulled the window open." Up here!" He shouted. The girl broke her concentration from the door and was now looking up and focused on Edward. She was very nervous and shaky looking, as if she was running out of time." Please hear me out, I've gotten myself into some real trouble and just need somewhere to sit for a while." she shouted." Look, it'll only be for a few hours, it's one something now so I'll be out at like...seven." She continued.

Edward thought for a minute, then shook his head." No." he said.

She lowered her head in disappointment and wrapped her arms around herself. Looking at her he couldn't help but ask" Why are you outside knocking on people's doors so late, don't you know people are trying to sleep?" He scratched his head and leaned over, waiting for a reply.

" I have no where to go." she pleaded.

By this time Edward was deep with feeings of tiredness and a heavy head. It was probably because he was so tired the thought of inviting a complete stranger in his house didn't seem so bad. She did look helpless, and she she did say she would only be there for about 6 hours." Maybe everything will be fine" he thought to himself.

After about 3 minutes of thinking to himself he finally made his choice. " Hold on, let me put on some clothes." he shouted.

He walked to the closet looking for something to wear." A robe should be fine, I'll just put some pants on under them." he said to himself.

After putting on his clothes he headed down the stairs and promptly to the door. As he reached for the door he felt a rush go through his body. His heart sped up and his face felt hot. He knew exactly what it was. He was nervous. Never the less he still opened the door to let her in.

" Finally" She smiled. She stepped in and closed the door for him." Don't think I'm some freaky person...ok?"

Edward stared at her, not sure what to think or say." Everything is way over my head right know" he started. Then something caught his eye. He notice she was wearing a diamond necklace. It was Pure gold molded into the shape of a heart with Diamonds Embedded in the sides and a ruby heart in the middle. It was defiantly catchy, either she was rich, or she was a thief." That necklace looks nice." he said.

" Oh, this old thing" she blush." my boyfriend got it for me a year ago.". She tucked the necklace into her hoodie, and looked around." So, what was your name?"

" You can call me Ed."

" Ok Ed"

" Whats your name?'

She glanced at her necklace. Then looked at him." You can call me Diamond."

" Diamond." Ed said Disappointedly.

" Yea whats wrong"

" Well, If you happen to steal something from me and I call the police, What do you expect me to say: I don't know officer, she didn't tell me her real name, but she did say that her nickname was Diamond."

She looked disappointed." You'll just have to trust me like I'll have to trust you."

He didn't know what it was, but for a minute, she made him feel like everything was ok. He decided that arguing over a name would just be a waste of time, and for now he'll just have to take her advice and trust her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, The next chapter should be better, I'll try to make an update by Thursday, but in the mean time a review would be nice, I want to know you think **

**Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry about the delay. The stupid network quit in Georgia and everybody in the Atlanta area couldn't use there computer for a while. But now I got the second chapter up thank god. This one is per say, a chapter written based on opinionated veiws. Ok, I decided adding whinny to the story won't harm anything. I don't know when she'll step on the scene though. Hopefully she'll be the cause of drama in this story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward led Diamond into the living room so she could sit down. She seemed at bit uneasy and fretful. Her eyes focused on him, and then slowly focused on his metal arm. She couldn't help but stare, it seemed so creepy.

She finally decided that she would break the silence, and the best way to do that would be to make conversation. She leaned forward and squinted." I don't mean to be funny, and I don't mean to be rude, but is that a metal arm?!"

Surprised, Edward looked at his hand and moved the metal fingers with a frown." a few years ago I did something bad...and this is how I had to pay for it."

Diamond smiled." Does it get rusty?"

"Yea it does...its metal." he said." Luckily for me there's this girl I know, and she fixes it right up for me when I break it. She's pretty amazing."

Diamond suddenly wasn't focused on his words anymore. The thought of him talking about another female was very uninteresting." _I'm pretty amazing too_." she thought.

Edward Leaped to his feet." Well, I'm going to get you a blanket, a towel, and if you want, I'll make you something to eat." he said while walking out the living room." Are you going to be ok?"

She smiled slightly and nodded.

He opened the hallway closet to pick out her towel. There were red towels. There were blue towels. He wondered which one she wanted." What color do you want?" he yelled. "It doesn't matter" she yelled back.

He knew what this meant." _Girls always say the opposite of what they mean, therefore, if she says it's not important, it really means it is important and she's looking forward to a certain color_." he though to himself." _Ok, now a days girls like blue, I think she'll like the blue one...But if her favorite color is red then I'll feel dumb for giving her the blue when red was in there_."

He held up the blue towel, and then held up the red towel." _Think Edward, girls mean the opposite of what they say." you want the red towel?" he yelled._

"_Sure" she answered._

"_Ok so that means she wants blue. I'm a genius!" he thought._

_He walked into the room with a blue towel. She gave him a funny look and laughed." Can you hear...? I said I wanted a red towel."_

_Edward sighed." Good grief."_

"If you don't mind me asking, that necklace you were wearing was so nice and it seems like your boyfriend is not poor. So why didn't you just go to him?" he questioned.

"Well, the truth is he's not my boyfriend anymore I just still call him that. He used to call me his little diamond, and that's when he got me this necklace. He was my first, but after I lost my virginity to him, I was no longer his little diamond...I was just his little rhinestone." she sighed.

"No" He said in disbelief." That's horrible" "No, what's horrible is the way my family treats me, when they found out about it they treated me like some slut."

"awww...you're breaking my heart..." he said with even more interest." why do you keep such a bad memory around your neck?"

"Because..." she said. She pretended like she had to think about it." Why _do_ I keep this bad memory around my neck?... Oh yea, that's right, because it's a freaking diamond necklace duhh." she shouted.

Edward shrunk to the size of a mini midget..."_Women and their moods...Geez_".

After getting her a towel and a wash clothe, he showed her where everything was and showed her where she would be sleeping for the night. After he gives her a tour of his house she went into the bathroom while he made them something to eat. About 30 minutes later they were sitting at the table with noodles and rice balls in front of them. Once she sat down she became more interested to know the exact story of what had happened to his arm, but she did not ask. She didn't think it was the right time to ask yet, because this was their first encounter. As they sat there again in silence he decided to break the silence this time. "So are you in school?" "Yes". "So what grade are you in?" "12th" "And your school?" "You're a little drawn out on the questions don't you think" she replies with a giggle. "Oh I apologize I didn't notice that I was being so personal." "but to answer your question I go to Nixie High" As they sat there at the table continuing to talking after about 30 minutes they finally decided to turn in for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok this one was a bit short. Like I said I'm having problems with my computer so I can make you a promise that the next chapter will be longer, and hopefully the the internet won't go out again. Plese review the story and tell me what you think.**


End file.
